Rowan Khanna
Hampshire, United Kingdom |died= |blood=Pure-blood or half-bloodAs the Khanna family supplied wand and broomwood, it is unlikely that they were Muggle-born. (most likely) |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |species=Human |gender= |height= |hair= Black |eyes= Light Brown |skin= Brown |family=*Mother *Father *Brother , Christmas decorations *Ollie (uncle) - mentioned if option "It's amazing" is chosen when asked about the contest. *Uncle |animagus= |boggart= Failing their exams |wand= |patronus= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry *Khanna family }} Rowan Khanna (born c. December 1972) was a British-Indian wizard or witch who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984. Their family owned a farm that supplied high-quality wood for the manufacture of wands and broomsticks. Biography Rowan was born into a British-Indian wizarding family in Great Britain in December 1972. Their family owned a farm that supplied high-quality wood for the manufacture of wands and broomsticks. Rowan was interested in reading from a young age. They were considered nerdy and weird by the age of eleven and had never made any friends. While shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley, Rowan met and befriended future fellow student and housemate, Jacob's sibling, to whom Rowan advised starting with Flourish and Blotts. When the shopping concluded, Rowan and Jacob's sibling promised to see each other again on the train. Hogwarts years First year Rowan began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was sorted into the same House as Jacob's sibling. Before the start of their first Potions class, Jacob's sibling found Merula Snyde, a Slytherin, trying to bully Rowan into admitting her as the most powerful witch to ever attend Hogwarts. Rowan tried to reason with Merula by listing out other factors, but Merula wouldn't budge, which prompted Jacob's sibling to intervene. Professor Severus Snape ordered them to get into the classroom before the argument could escalate further. Rowan later thanked Jacob's sibling for standing up to Merula. - Potions Lesson "Cure for Boils Potion" Later on in the year, Rowan accompanied Jacob's sibling to find the first "cursed vault". Second year Upon realising Ben Copper's disappearance during the Start-of-Term Feast of the 1985–1986 school year, Rowan and Jacob's sibling proceeded to search for their friend. When finding a clue that only led to another, one claiming to be found in another common room, they devised a plan for Jacob's sibling to sneak into the said common room during the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, with Rowan keeping watch. Jacob's sibling felt the need to return to the Icy Corridor after witnessing Professors McGonagall and Snape rescuing Ben. Accompanied by Rowan, with the use of Revelio, they discovered the Vanished Stairs, and the door to the Vault of Ice, which attacked them, subsequently injuring Rowan. When visiting Rowan at the Hospital Wing, Jacob's sibling brought a book about Wendelin the Weird, much to Rowan's delight. Rowan confessed being quite shaken up by the incident in the Icy Corridor and suggested Jacob's sibling seeking help from someone more powerful, namely Bill Weasley, who Rowan held in great admiration. When venturing into the Vault of Ice, Rowan was one of the characters that could have been chosen to accompany Jacob's sibling and Bill Weasley. Personality and traits Rowan Khanna was a voracious reader and aspired to be the youngest professor at Hogwarts. Their favourite professor was Albus Dumbledore and their favourite game was Gobstones. Their favourite sweet was Sugar Quills. Magical abilities and skills *'Wandlore': Having grown up on a wand-tree farm, Rowan had knowledge of wand woods, being able to recognise them at first sight. *'History of Magic': In preparation for their first year at school, Rowan read Hogwarts: A History. Etymology The word "Rowan" comes from the Irish word "Ruadháin", which means "red-haired" or in this instance might be a British derivative for 'Rohan' - a common Indian first name. "Rowan" is also a unisex name which fits either gender. "Khanna" is a surname of members or descendants of members of the Khatri clan from the Indian Dhai Ghar community. Rowan is also a type of wood used for wands. Behind the scenes *Rowan owns a cat called Fuzzclaw. *Rowan has no set gender or House within . Their gender and House are programmed to be the same as the options the player selects for their character. *Given their appearance and surname, Rowan is likely of Indian descent. *In , upon reaching maximum friendship at level 10 with Rowan, a unique clothing item is gifted to the player: Rowan's glasses. *Rowan's scent is old parchment and ink, with a hint of fresh-swan lumber. Appearances * Notes and references es:Rowan Khanna fr:Rowan Khanna no:Rowan Khanna pt-br:Rowan Khanna ru:Роуан Ханна Category:1972 births Category:British individuals Category:Individuals of unknown or undetermined gender Rowan Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards